Después de Naraku
by Aliena04
Summary: Naraku al fin ha sido derrotado. Ahora Kagome debe aceptar ayuda de quién menos se espera para poder seguir adelante y regresar a casa.
1. Sopor

**Avisos:** La longitud del fanfic no superará, en principio, los 15 capítulos. La historia se ambienta al finalizar el primer anime de Inuyasha, no contiene material del segundo anime. Puede contener spoilers para quien no haya visto la serie. Se trata de un final alternativo a la historia original, lo comencé antes de que la autora publicara su propio desenlace y lo estoy finalizando en estos momentos. Espero que os guste y que me hagáis comentarios constructivos ^^, siempre ayudan a mejorar. Si os gusta no dudéis en hacérmelo saber, también, jaja. Gracias por leerme, de un modo u otro.

* * *

**1. Sopor**

La luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de los cristales desnudos, iluminando el pequeño cuarto repleto de cosas. La muchacha se revolvió en la cama bajo un rayo de luz especialmente potente, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir su paso. Se volvió hacia el otro lado de la cama y se tapó con la colcha hasta la cabeza. Era viernes, y el despertador sonaría en pocos minutos para ir a clase. Día tras día, noche tras noche, la misma rutina... pero aquella mañana algo había cambiado...

Dio una vuelta más y abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando continuamente. Se pasó una mano por la cara al azar, mientras con la otra palpaba la mesita de noche en busca del despertador. Al fin encontró lo que buscaba y lo acercó a su rostro para distinguirlo.

-Las 7 menos cuarto... - dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, para saltar de la cama un segundo después y se desperezarse.

Observó en el calendario que había sobre el escritorio la fecha rodeada por múltiples círculos de colores y sonrió. Tardó muy poco en vestirse y desconectar el despertador, antes de bajar casi volando las escaleras.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó alegremente al entrar en el comedor. Cogió lo primero que pilló del desayuno y salió al exterior sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

-¡Kagome! - la llamó su hermano desde la mesa. La chica lo ignoró y fue en busca de su abuelo.

Vivían en un antiguo templo, al que se accedía a través de unas escaleras infinitas. Había varios espacios que componían la casa, en la mitad de los cuales Kagome no había entrado más que un par de veces en toda su vida. Buscó a su abuelo en el que solía estar siempre, uno lleno a rebosar de trastos, pues el abuelo tenía la costumbre de guardar todo cuanto cayera en sus manos y contar su procedencia a cualquiera que lo escuchase más de 10 segundos seguidos.

No estaba allí, pero el chirrido de la puerta debió advertirlo, y la llamó desde un bungaló cercano al de los trastos. Kagome corrió a su encuentro, y se vio en una estancia llena de cajas cerradas.

-¿Qué has encargado esta vez, abuelo? - preguntó con precaución.

-Ay, es la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, Kagome - abrió una caja sin celofán y sacó una pequeña esfera de cristal en forma de colgante. La chica lo cogió sin mucho interés -. Te contaré su historia, verás, se decía que la esfera...

-Abuelo, vale ya, ¿y mi regalo? - preguntó la chica impaciente. El gato, que se había ido acercando persiguiendo la esfera, cayó al suelo, y Kagome dejó caer el colgante junto a él.

El abuelo pareció bastante contrariado, pero al fin sacó a regañadientes un paquete que había dejado tras de sí. Emocionada, Kagome lo abrió, y se llevó una gran decepción al ver que no era más que una pata seca. La soltó con asco y exclamó:

-¡¿Pero qué es esto, abuelo?!

-Es una pata de cocodrilo, te protegerá de los demonios - antes de que terminara la frase, Kagome ya se la había dado al gato.

-¿Qué haces? - la extraña voz procedía de la entrada al almacén. Kagome se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con unos ojos color topacio, demasiado infantiles para el cuerpo que presentaban. Un chico de unos 17 años vestido con un kimono rojo la observaba fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo.

Demasiado sorprendida para hablar, la muchacha sólo se quedó allí, mirándolo, hasta que se le ocurrió volverse hacia su abuelo. Pero el viejo había desaparecido, y con él el también almacén. Ahora estaban en un campo abierto, y el muchacho le tendía la mano impaciente.

-Kagome, debemos irnos - el chico parecía cada vez más preocupado.

-¿Inuyasha? - preguntó Kagome recordando de pronto. Su rostro se iluminó, pero el del chico de largos cabellos blancos no hizo más que contraerse.

-¡¿Otra vez con Inuyasha?! ¿Cuándo entenderás que a él ya no le importas? - entonces el propio Inuyasha se deformó hasta dar lugar a otro demonio más alto y adulto. Seshomaru devolvió una mirada furiosa a la joven Kagome, que se encogió en la hierba - ¿Ahora me tienes miedo?

Se mareó. Ya no estaban en el campo, sino en lo alto de una montaña que escupía fuego. Kagome miró a su alrededor indefensa, pues pronto la lava la alcanzaría a ella también. No vio nada conocido a su alrededor y, ya puestos, lo que estaba viviendo no tenía ningún sentido. A lo mejor...sí, era lo más seguro, estaba casi convencida de que se trataba de un sueño, pero...lo cierto es que, si se trataba de un sueño, al menos debía de ser verano, porque el calor era insoportable. E iba en aumento. Respirando con dificultad y luchando contra la somnolencia que le infligían las altas temperaturas, Kagome se agachó sobre la roca en la que se encontraba y se quemó al tratar de tocarla.

-Kagome, definitivamente eres el ser más torpe que he conocido - furiosa, la chica devolvió la mirada a aquella voz tan familiar.

-¡Idiota! - le gritó.

Pero Inuyasha ya no estaba a su lado, sino mucho más lejos, y en brazos de Kikyou. Se miraban como si se vieran por primera vez. En su pecho algo creció hasta desear romper a la pobre muchacha para liberarse. En realidad...Kagome se miró el pecho y vio dos largos tentáculos salir de él y abalanzarse sobre los enamorados. Quiso gritar el nombre de Inuyasha, pero antes de llegar a decir nada se dio cuenta de que habían desaparecido, porque ya no estaban sobre los picos, sino que al fondo veía la cabaña de la vieja Kaede.

"_Ella podrá explicarme qué sucede_", pensó la joven sonriendo, un poco más animada, pero con la imagen de Inuyasha y Kikyou grabada a fuego en su mente.

-No vayas - de nuevo Seshomaru, agarrándola suavemente por el brazo, la advertía del peligro.

-Tengo que ir -trató de hacerle entender Kagome.

-Como quieras... - el demonio dejó caer la mano abatido, y el corazón de Kagome se encogió al imaginar lo que la esperaba dentro de la cabaña.

Observó por entre las tablas, y vio a varias figuras alrededor de la mesa, todas muy contentas. Parecían estar celebrando algo. Sonrió al ver a Sango y a Miroku juntos. Shippo miraba con recelo al otro extremo de la mesa...donde Kaede felicitaba a su hermana por su inmediato enlace. Kikyou sostenía la mano de Inuyasha rebosante de felicidad, y en el momento en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Kagome la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica.

-¡Largo! - dijo Kikyou - Tú no perteneces a nuestro ambiente, ¡regresa a tu época!

La chica se vio impulsada hacia atrás y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero este no llegó. Lo que sí llegó fue un tremendo dolor de cabeza y un malestar general. Estaba demasiado cansada para moverse, y le costó lo mucho poder abrir los ojos. Se encontraba tumbada en algún tipo de refugio, tapada y con un paño de agua fría sobre la frente.

-Al fin despiertas... - la voz familiar no era la de su demonio favorito. Observó a Seshomaru mientras él le retiraba el paño húmedo y colocaba uno caliente en su lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre? - consiguió preguntar lenta y pausadamente. Sentía la boca pastosa y le costaba vocalizar.

-¿No lo recuerdas? - el Seshomaru que la observaba fijamente sí parecía real, al menos su rostro no dejaba entrever emoción alguna.

Kagome se concentró en lo último que recordaba antes del extraño sueño, y lo que encontró en su mente no le gustó nada. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, trataba de reprimir las lágrimas.

-Ya veo que recuerdas...


	2. Retazos del pasado

_He tenido que corregir la historia, tenía algunos errores de narración. Tengo capítulos cortos y otros más argos, pero éste es uno de los cortos porque sólo son los recuerdos de Kagome._

* * *

**Retazos del pasado**

Naraku se encontraba en el monte Hakurashi. Podían percibirlo por la inmensa cantidad de energía maligna que se concentraba en él, además de por los retazos de esfera que el demonio mantenía. Inuyasha quería atacar pero los demás preferían reconocer el terreno primero.

―Kagome, tú te quedas aquí − ordenó el semi-demonio. La chica frunció el ceño.

―Ya vale, siempre me ordenas mantenerme al margen, y al final siempre termino ayudándote − alzó la cabeza con orgullo, esperando molestarlo, pero por una vez Inuyasha estaba muy serio.

―Por favor... − pidió. Finalmente Kagome asintió, no podía negarse a aquel angelical rostro, ¿cómo podía haber gente que lo odiara?

Cuando Inuyasha estaba a punto de partir ella le tiró de la manga. El semi-demonio se volvió hacia ella y Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos. Inuyasha le devolvió el abrazo y así estuvieron largo rato, hasta que una explosión llamó su atención, y el chico la dejó atrás.

Pasaron los minutos, cada vez más lentos, cada vez más ansiosos... Kagome estaba decidida a acudir en su ayuda llegado el caso, pero no podía escuchar más que una explosión tras otra. No se veía ni un solo demonio, sólo los zánganos de Naraku reconociendo los alrededores. La muchacha alcanzó a esconderse entre la copa de un árbol, sabiendo que Inuyasha seguiría su olor llegado el caso.

La espera se hacía insoportable, ¿qué demonios estaría haciendo? Demonios... bonita elección de palabras. Kagome resopló impaciente y volvió a consultar su reloj de pulsera. El sol hacía horas que se había escondido, pues Inuyasha había preferido atacar de noche.

Tras tantas batallas y tantas derrotas al fin habían conseguido debilitar tanto a Naraku como para obligarlo a recurrir a su antiguo corazón humano para seguir vivo. Lo más conveniente de esto vendría siendo que, si una flecha bendita fuera disparada directamente al corazón, Naraku moriría. Para siempre. Los demonios que colindaban con el corazón se tocarían al desaparecer el mismo, y ese contacto provocaría la muerte por aceleración de partículas del propio Naraku. O lo que es lo mismo, el demonio que tanto daño les había infligido volaría por los aires.

¿Y ella iba a perdérselo? No, desde luego que no. Decidida, Kagome bajó del árbol y atravesó el aura maligna que rodeaba el monte. Caminó largo rato sin encontrar peligro alguno. Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando al fin percibió algo en la lejanía. Estaban en la cima del monte, junto a unas ruinas y un gran precipicio. Se acercó a la fuente de las voces que ahora oía y vio a Inuyasha gritándole a Kikyo que huyera. Pero ella le hacía señas para que atendiera a algo más. Inuyasha miró tras de sí, al igual que Kagome, y el semi-demonio sólo alcanzó a entorpecer la embestida mortal de Naraku, que le dio en un costado. Kagome gritó y corrió a su encuentro.

Inuyasha se encogió de miedo al escuchar la voz de la muchacha, y buscó a su alrededor para encontrarla y gritarle que se largara.

―¡KAGOME! − gritó, pero su despiste permitió a Naraku golpearlo una vez más.

Esta vez Inuyasha cayó al suelo desorientado, rezando para que la voz de Kagome sólo fuera fruto de su imaginación y que ella corinuara a salvo al margen de todo. Aunque, siendo egoísta, habría sido bonito que ella fuera lo último que viera antes de morir.

Al caer trató de golpear a Naraku y le arrancó un pedazo de tela del traje. Kikyo se agachó junto a él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Inuyasha apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, perdía mucha sangre y los sonidos comenzaban a escucharse distorsionados.

―Ka...Kagome − susurró alzando la mano hacia Kikyo con ternura.

Ella sollozó y no dijo nada, se lo veía tan feliz... La verdadera Kagome logró al fin llegar a donde ellos estaban, y se quedó de piedra ante esta estampa.

―¡Tú...! − dijo Naraku con odio.

Esto la hizo reaccionar y en seguida se colocó en posición de ataque. Sacó una flecha y la lanzó hacia el demonio, que la esquivó con facilidad y sonrió maliciosamente. Avanzó hacia la muchacha, que volvió a lanzar una nueva flecha. Esta vez sí impactó en el hombro de Naraku. Para lo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado era para lo que sucedió a continuación, pues el hombro comenzó a desintegrarse ante sus ojos. Inuyasha se había recuperado levemente, pero luchaba para recuperar las fuerzas. Dicen que la adrenalina obra milagros, y así fue.

El chico se levantó y algo se cayó de su mano. Al mirar hacia abajo descubrió que el pedazo de tela no era tal, sino un pedazo de piel con parte de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. Inuyasha se apresuró a recogerla y sonrió con picardía al demonio.

―Parece ser que esto de estar muerto pasa factura... Mírate, estás hecho un mapa, te caes a pedazos.

―Literalmente − añadió Miroku apareciendo por el otro lado de las ruinas donde se encontraban.

Sango lo siguió, parecía herida.

―¡Sango! − exclamó Kagome − ¿Estás bien?

Antes de que la chica contestara Naraku volvió a centrar su atención en Kagome. Alzó la mano y la agarró por el cuello, asfixiándola. La alzó sin esfuerzo con una mueca enloquecida en el rostro.

―Morirás, maldita sacerdotisa...

―¡HOY NO! − exclamó Inuyasha embistiéndolo con colmillo de hierro en el abdomen.

Naraku no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse. Kagome se soltó y recogió el arco del suelo. Se sacó una flecha y disparó, no sin esfuerzo. Mientras tosía y luchaba por respirar una luz los cegó a todos. La flecha de Kagome había impactado en el corazón.

El cuerpo del demonio se estremeció y cayó hacia delante. En un último intento agarró a Kagome por el cuello y la arrastró consigo a los abismos en su caída.

―¡KAAAAGOOOOMEEEEEE! − fue lo último que la muchacha oyó al sentir su cuerpo precipitarse al vacío.

Después, todo se volvió negro.


	3. Un nuevo destino

Hemos dejado a los personajes creyendo que Kagome está muerta y a ella al cuidado de Seshomaru. Gracias a la gente que me lee y sobre todo a la que comenta, me animan muchísimo ^^. Aclararé, llegados a este punto, que Seshomaru y Kagome no van a tener ningún lío romántico...cada uno tiene sus propios intereses :P

* * *

**Un nuevo destino**

―Tú me devolviste la vida - afirmó Kagome sin dudar.

―Sí - Seshomaru continuó con su fría máscara.

―¿Por qué? - insistió Kagome.

―No es asunto tuyo - el demonio se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta de la estancia.

―¡Que no es asunto mío! - exclamó la muchacha tratando de incorporarse.

―Haz el favor de acostarte, muchacha - Seshomaru la empujó de vuelta a la cama, esquivando sus suplicantes ojos -. Si descansas y te repones después veremos qué hacer.

―Y... - comenzó Kagome cuando el demonio ya iba a desaparecer por la puerta -... ¿Inuyasha?

El rostro de Seshomaru se contrajo levemente:

―¿Tanto te importa? Te vio muerta, deshecha en el fondo del abismo - la muchacha continuaba observándolo ansiosa, y Seshomaru no pudo menos que continuar -. Te lloró, tardé mucho en poder ir a reanimarte, él se negaba a dejarte marchar. Le propuse a tus amigos enterrarte porque esa caricatura de demonio no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, y ellos accedieron. Costó convencerlo, pero al fin se lo llevaron.

―Y... - Kagome se aclaró la garganta, tenía la voz afectada - ¿No se fue con Kikyo?

―¡No! - exclamó Seshomaru, demasiado rápido. Se aclaró también la garganta y recobró en seguida la compostura - Quiero decir, acababas de morir, no sé qué será de ellos ahora.

―O sea, que estoy muerta. Ellos podrían estar juntos ahora... - susurró.

―¡No vengas ahora de mártir! No me gusta la gente que dice sacrificarse por los demás.

―¡Inuyasha no debe saber que estoy viva! Ya lo ha pasado bastante mal...

―¿Estando con dos mujeres a un tiempo? Si, su sufrimiento ha debido ser terrible, no puedo imaginármelo - ahora no era sólo la voz de Seshomaru la que dejaba ver su disgusto.

―El no tiene la culpa de...no querer hacerme daño...

―¡Deja de hablar de él! Ese medio demonio queda lejos de toda discusión. Y tú regresarás a tu tiempo y nadie sabrá que has estado aquí.

Sin más abandonó la habitación y la dejó allí, sola, con sus múltiples pensamientos confusos. Estaba tan cansada que en seguida se quedó dormida, pero entró de nuevo en esa especie de trance mezclado con sueños.

Despertó mucho más sosegada, pero continuaba sintiéndose débil. Se incorporó con dificultad y abrió las cortinas de una ventana que no había percibido anteriormente. El sol la cegó por un instante pero, acostumbrándose a la claridad, pudo distinguir un campo con la hierba increíblemente verde allá donde le alcanzaba la vista. Por el calor y la cantidad de bichos debía de ser primavera, aunque la última batalla contra Naraku había sido en pleno invierno. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba inconsciente? ¿O es que habían viajado muy lejos? La chica recordó que por lo general los resucitados con Colmillo Celestial no tardaban tanto en reponerse.

Decidió ir en busca de Seshomaru para pedirle una explicación, y más le valía que fuera buena. Lo encontró en el exterior de la cabaña, sentado en el porche de cara a las maravillosas vistas. El blanco cabello del demonio brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, parecía increíble que pudiera existir algo tan hermoso. Kagome se quedó callada observando, recordando... Reprimió su añoranza y apartó de su mente la imagen de Inuyasha, cosa por otra parte imposible.

―¿Querías algo? - preguntó Seshomaru sin mirarla siquiera, la muchacha dio un respingo con sorpresa.

―Pa-parece primavera - dijo con simpleza. Avanzó hasta sentarse junto a él, aunque a su lado la figura del demonio resultaba imponente. Tan serio, tan frío, tan...alto...

―Es primavera desde que hiciste desaparecer la esfera de los cuatro espíritus - esta vez sí la miró directamente a los ojos. Parecía que se acercaban a la razón por la que el temible demonio Seshomaru-sama había salvado a la sacerdotisa encargada de proteger un bien tan anhelado como la esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

―¿Qué? - no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir. Exploró el rostro de Seshomaru en busca de algún tipo de broma, pero si de algo podía jactarse el demonio era de no ser amante de las bromas.

Kagome forzó su mente con una mueca de concentración, pero los instantes inmediatos a su caída estaban borrosos. ¿Cómo podía haber escondido ella la esfera mientras caía por un precipicio? La idea era simplemente absurda. Negó con la cabeza alejándola de su mente.

―No estabas muerta cuando Inuyasha te alcanzó - explicó Seshomaru. Al parecer ya se esperaba aquella reacción -. Estabas rota, deshecha, no había ninguna posibilidad de salvarte...pero respirabas, o al menos lo hiciste durante unos instantes. Él presionó la esfera de los cuatro espíritus contra tu cuerpo, tratando de reanimarte, pero la maldita esfera brilló y desapareció.

―Yo no lo hice - Kagome negaba confusa, no recordaba nada de todo aquello. Seshomaru la miró con...¿compasión?

―Tu memoria lo ha borrado, si es que lo había registrado alguna vez. Si no la escondiste por conciencia debiste hacerlo por instinto, y de todos modos la esfera tarde o temprano te llamará - su mirada se perdió en el horizonte y Kagome se estremeció ¿Qué demonios esperaba hacer con ella? ¿Utilizarla como GPS para encontrar la piedra?

Comenzaba a preguntarse si la dejaría marchar llegado el caso.

―Dijiste que debía regresar a mi tiempo - Seshomaru la miró tranquilamente.

―Desde luego pero, ¿no querías ayudar a que tu querido Inuyasha fuera feliz?

―¿Y cómo va a ayudarlo la esfera si lo transforma en un demonio completo? - la voz de Kagome se volvió triste.

―No hablo de entregarle la esfera... - guardó silencio y observó a la muchacha a los ojos detenidamente - ¿Serías capaz de hacer algo sumamente peligroso por Kikyo?

―Kikyo ya está viva, no hay nada que yo pueda darle y que necesite...

―¿Ah, no? - el demonio alzó una ceja - ¿No tiene Kikyo la parte más deplorable de tu alma? Aunque por lo que tengo entendido fue ella misma la que contaminó ese pedazo de alma que te robó. De todos modos no le basta para vivir, necesita un alma completa.

―¡No pienso cederle la mía! - exclamó Kagome. Encima de renunciar a Inuyasha por él sólo le faltaba eso.

―Desde luego que no. Hablo de duplicar tu propia alma para que ella pueda tener una completa.

―¿Duplicar mi alma? - se extrañó la muchacha - Eso no se puede hacer.

―De hecho hay alquimistas que se dedican por completo al estudio del alma, y en los últimos meses he conocido a uno que es capaz de obrar semejante milagro - Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, anonadada -. De todos modos falta el pequeño detalle de su cuerpo artificial, pero para eso ya he encontrado solución. Partiremos al amanecer de hoy en tres días. Esperaremos a que te recuperes - anunció.

―¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no te he contestado! ¿Y qué ganas tu con esto? - ahora la joven sí que estaba asustada de veras.

―Devolver un par de favores - Seshomaru bajó la cabeza reticente, y Kagome no insistió.

Sólo se quedó allí, bajo el flameante sol y los miles de pájaros cantando. No conseguía apartar aquella vaga sensación de desaliento, se sentía tan desorientada... Comenzó a caminar por el césped en busca de algo que la hiciera recordar, sentir que el paisaje era real...que ella misma era real. Había estado muerta. Había estado muerta y Seshomaru la había resucitado. Y ahora siempre era primavera.

Había algo extraño en el ambiente, pero la muchacha no conseguía descubrir qué era. Una opresión en el pecho advirtiéndola de que algo no iba bien. Al mirar atrás no captó rastro de Seshomaru, pero tampoco le cabía duda de que la tendría vigilada. ¿Por qué quería ayudar a Kikyo? Aquella era la pregunta más inquietante de todas las que su mente planteaba.

No había respuestas. Todavía no.


	4. Los cabos sueltos

****¡Hola! Realmente tardo tanto porque debo subir el mismo archivo una y otra vez, lo corrijo, arreglo los errores de narración, elimino lo que no pertenece al capítulo... Kagome y Sesshomaru han comenzado el camino a donde sea que el demonio la lleva. Gracias a la gente que me lee y me comenta, espero que os guste ^^.

* * *

**Los cabos sueltos**

El camino había sido largo y tortuoso, pero la muchacha no se quejó ni una sola vez. A veces miraba atrás y se imaginaba a Inuyasha saltando de un árbol a otro, o corriendo para alcanzar a Koga... Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había vuelto a ver a Koga. Miró de nuevo hacia delante y aceleró el paso, deseando terminar cuanto antes con todo aquello. Seshomaru la obsequiaba con la más absoluta indiferencia, aunque en ocasiones le pareció percibir cierto movimiento, como si lo hubiera pillado mirándola.

Por lo demás su sentido del humor se había vuelto completamente nulo, y el demonio no parecía estar mejor provisto que ella. Todo era cada vez más asfixiante y monótono, hasta que Kagome pensó que si no terminaban pronto ni siquiera la vuelta a casa la haría recuperar su sonrisa. Los árboles cada vez estaban más muertos, y hacía ya rato que no escuchaban pájaro alguno. La chica observaba a su alrededor con los ojos completamente abiertos, alerta.

―Si hubiera algo por aquí yo lo percibiría antes que tú – se mofó Sesshomaru, y se volvió hacia delante escondiendo el amago de una sonrisa. Kagome frunció el ceño.

―Si hubiera pedazos de la esfera no lo creo – contestó con simpleza, y el demonio guardó silencio.

Frío. Cada vez más intenso. Le helaba la piel y se introducía en sus músculos, agarrotándolos y entumeciéndolos. El viento cortaba su rostro sin traer aroma alguno. Kagome se detuvo en seco. Seshomaru la imitó extrañado, pero pronto él también lo percibió.

―No te despegues de mí – la advirtió, y una vez más la chica se sorprendió del afán de aquel demonio por mantenerla con vida.

Lo que quiera que había decidido ocultarse para acecharlos pareció darse cuenta de que su presencia había sido descubierta, pues un humo negro los cegó en cuanto trataron de mirar a su alrededor.

―Quédate quieta – la mano de Sesshomaru siguió a su susurro, y la joven notó cómo el demonio le agarraba el brazo sin mucha fuerza, tomando precauciones para no hacerle daño.

Sin saber porqué se puso nerviosa. Con el miedo en el cuerpo y en la casi completa oscuridad, un roce o un susurro multiplicaban su efecto. De hecho, ¿qué importaba si se dejaba llevar? Era el hermano de Inuyasha...

¡DIOS SANTO! Kagome se sacudió la cabeza para tratar de pensar con claridad, pero ésta no dejaba de dar vueltas. La debilidad la invadió y trató de luchar contra ella, pero resultaba casi imposible.

―¿Qué está...ocurriendo? – se apoyó en Sesshomaru para no desplomarse, y el demonio la cargó con un solo brazo y se la echó al hombro.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia, no reconocía el lugar donde se encontraba. Parecía una casa normal y corriente. Los grandes ventanales estaban cerrados pero no tenían cortinas, por lo que la muchacha podía distinguir a la perfección la aridez del terrero. Se incorporó con dificultad, estaba sola en la habitación. Todavía le dolía la cabeza.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Nada parecía ser capaz sobrevivir allí, el paisaje que había observado por el camino se abría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Las piernas le flaquearon al ponerse en pie y acercarse a la puerta corredera, pero antes de alcanzarla esta se abrió por sí sola.

―Me alegro de que estés despierta – comentó Sesshomaru sin sorprenderse lo más mínimo de verla en pie –. Lo hará todo mucho más fácil.

―¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué perdí el conocimiento? – preguntó Kagome arrodillándose sobre el futón.

―Parece ser que a nuestro amigo no le agradan demasiado las visitas – señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la puerta, donde había aparecido un anciano que parecía a punto de desintegrarse ante sus ojos.

―Pues vaya... – parecía una niña pequeña allí encogida, débil, atrapada entre monstruos.

Sesshomaru, mientras tanto, iba repartiendo una serie de objetos sobre una pequeña mesa de madera situada en un lateral de la habitación. Aparte del futón y aquel sencillo mueble, no había nada más en el espacio.

―Tiéndete – ordenó Seshomaru.

―¿Por qué? – preguntó rápidamente Kagome, suspicaz.

―Sólo hazlo – el tono de voz del demonio no admitía excusas.

Kagome se recostó muerta de miedo, preguntándose qué le haría esta vez. El anciano decrépito se arrodillo con inmensa dificultad ante ella y comenzó a palparle el tórax.

―¡OIGA! – exclamó la muchacha cuando éste le palpó el lugar correspondiente al corazón con los dedos, rozándole un pecho. Le apartó el brazo de un manotazo.

―Tendrá que quitarse la camiseta – afirmó el viejo, que no parecía dar importancia al hecho de que la chica no llevara nada por debajo.

―Vamos, hazlo – le dijo Seshomaru.

―Que no – replicó la chica con firmeza.

―No pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están – su tono era amenazante, pero Kagome no cedió. Había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho y se mantenía firme –. No es buen momento para pudores, ya he visto cuanto tenía que ver mientras estabas inconsciente – comentó el demonio con total naturalidad.

―¡Pero si llevo la misma ropa que antes!

―Ahora no, estúpida, cuando moriste en el monte Hakurashi – Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par.

―¿Que qué?

―Quítate la camiseta o lo haré yo, y no será agradable.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente, pero Kagome perdió, y se sacó la camiseta con furia. Con tan sólo un sostén a la vista, el viejo continuó palpando entre las costillas, en busca del corazón. La chica sintió que su cara se incendiaba. El demonio, sin embargo, parecía hacer bastante esfuerzos para contener la risa.

Al menos se puede decir que fue rápido, y pronto la chica volvió a vestirse. Cuando se volvió para mirar enfadada al demonio éste había desaparecido. Otra vez. Se estaba desquiciando con todo aquel secretismo. No entendía porqué Sesshomaru querría ayudar a Kikyo, pero lo que sí había asimilado era que aquel tema era completamente tabú.

De todos modos los secretos manejos del demonio la traían sin cuidado. Ella haría lo que debía hacer para dejar sus cosas en orden y se iría. La perla había desaparecido de nuevo, y no parecía que fuera a volver. No era su guerra. No era su mundo. No era su gente.

Respiró hondo antes de salir del cuarto en el que se encontraba.

Sesshomaru no se había ido muy lejos (se estaba volviendo demasiado predecible). La chica se sentó junto a él en las escaleras de entrada a la cabaña donde la habían curado. Ni una sola mueca de reconocimiento por su parte.

―¿Hablarás? – preguntó. El mutismo como respuesta.

Kagome suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia el paisaje desolador que los rodeaba. La niebla era tan densa que lo mismo podrían estar en la cima de una montaña que a la orilla del mar, apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el final de las escaleras.

―Al menos me merezco saber para qué era todo aquello – se quejó ella refiriéndose al manoseo del viejo.

―Necesita saber si tu cuerpo resistirá la duplicación ― contestó Sesshomaru, al parecer ese tema sí estaba permitido. Kagome se alegró por dentro, pero los recuerdos de su plan le recordaron el hueco que sentía desde hacía tiempo en medio del pecho.

―Vaya... ― la mirada se le perdió tratando de recordarse a sí misma porqué lo hacía, porqué debía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban antes de que ella llegara. O casi.

―¿Te vas a echar atrás? ― preguntó el demonio. Por primera vez su voz denotó emoción, y a Kagome no le gustó nada. Puede que fuera sólo su impresión, pero no creía que la opción de echarse atrás existiera. Trató de no pensar en la amenaza implícita en aquella simple pregunta.

―Dije que lo haría y lo haré. Debo hacerlo... – las últimas palabras le salieron sin querer.

―Al final lo ayudarás, le darás lo que él quiere. Y todavía crees que conseguirás olvidarte de él...

―Me ha ayudado mucho...

―...en su propio beneficio... – replicó Sesshomaru.

―¡Él me quiere! – exclamó Kagome intentando dar por zanjado el tema. Pero no pudo evitar añadir – Pero Kikyo estaba primero. Creía que podría competir, pero no es así... Estoy cansada de verlo dudar, no me hace más que daño. Pero esa no es excusa para no hacer algo que a mi no me costaría nada y que a él le podría salvar la vida cuando yo me vaya...

―No sabía que darle un alma completa a Kikyo le salvara la vida a mi hermano – ¿Por qué parecía enfadado?

―Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sólo por ser un demonio completo... – no quiso mirarlo a la cara por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar, así que se apresuró a seguir – Los humanos al menos podemos amar. Es nuestro mayor privilegio...y nuestra mayor desgracia... – permaneció mirando al horizonte de nuevo.

―Que seamos de corazón frío no quiere decir que no podamos amar – contestó simplemente el demonio.

Kagome se volvió al fin hacia él, y vio que su mirada también estaba perdida. ¿Sesshomaru amar? Eso sí que no se lo creía. No, debía de estar hablando de otra persona...


End file.
